StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-22
Chipz POV 6/22/18-6/23/18, episode title: Preparing Scroll starts at 12:14 AM Eastern Time (ET) starts at 12:26 AM ET Stealth explains that today is Chipz' saying goodbye, before his trial. Stealth shows a questionable fanart someone has made of Chipz in Kimple's skimpy armor. Stealth attempts to sing several times, battling the forces of Mic Scuffage. Dives at 12:51 AM ET Campfire crackling through the Green Screen segment. Adventures begin at 12:56 AM ET Sora starts off in a gazebo, talking to the camera, addressing the audience. The ruins and gazebo are symbolic according to Sora, as has the 'eternal fire'. "Love, and life? Usually go hand in hand right? But sometimes you can only have one or the other. Lifes not fair. Fuckin sucks yea? But what do I know, I only have a level one sword." Sigh "But fuck this depressing shit, lets go do something fun!" Runs in circles screaming. Sora seems to be meta-aware, stating he is "Just an introduction briefly in the audience's lives." According the Sora the sky is blue because it is "really only viewed through my eyes, and my eyes are blue." Sora says you can find old VODs on Youtube. There might be a Sora night according the Sora eventually, on Fridays. He was then derailed when someone mentioned Goofy, who he said he would murder and decapitate. Then he confirmed a horse has been to space because Earth is in space. Sora says he likes tails, and then accepted a challenge to go yoink on Oath's tail. Then he claims to be the best dancer. "Will I ever be able to find the ever elusive tai- the fu?" Someone interrupts Sora's monologue. Their identity is hidden in shadows, and behind a pole. Sora arrives at the Lanfear Estate, meeting a stranger in an orange mask. He says his name is Toby. The house is very busy, with a scary man in a bathing suit and a racoon maid, and dozens of others. In the backyard, he meets Lanfear and Oathmeal. They seem to be having a house party. he moves into the tomato house to talk to Oath, but there are two people inside already. One fires a fireball at Sora. Then Oath and Toby show up for him. he gets in an argument with Gaster about straps and pasties, then he almost crashes. He gets Oath to lean over to look at a picture, grabbing her tail while she is distracted. Sora leveled up to level 2 from this. Oath begins spinning randomly chasing her own tail, before collapsing. "Level 2, whoow. I feel accomplished now. I feel like a man now. Oathmeal thank you for making a man out of me." She begins waving her hands and laughing. Someone asks if they used protection, killing everyone. Bystander: "As long as you did it safe your fine, as long as you don't go to level 3 then you get a kid." meanwhile Oath died on the floor. Lanfear hovers over her to try and help her when someone adds "I think Lanfear is trying to reach level two." Bystander, when Lucky sits on Oath "She's grinding for level 3." Lanfear, Oath, and Stealth then took a shot. Sora tries to hold off Lanfear but she steals his sword, then he asks if she wants to help him get Level 3. Then she dies and Oath shame fingers Sora. Sora gets level 4 with Oath and Lanfear both at once, then he runs. When Sora comes back, Lanfear stabs him, taking another life, and with that he dropped to Level 3. Then he limps off coughing, saying "I love you both thank you." before leaving the Manor. Sora decides to put his points into stamina. Adventures ends at 1:30 AM ET begins at 1:30 AM ET Chipz is in a rustic-modern house, with a muted brown and orange pallet, staring out the window. he asks "I wonder what is taking so long." ... "I 'unno." Sigh. "Lost all my friends. Well, I did it to myself after all." Another sigh. "I only have a couple more loose threads to take care of. Then I have to accomplish what I have to accomplish." he stretches for a moment, "Oh my god." before turning from the window and moving to the table. "This place is a mess." He moves to a desk across the room, then back. Pill bottles sit on a cardboard box in view, as well as on the table. There is an IV and drip line set up next to the bed as well. He moves to his dining table where a chess board is set up. "Chess. I love this game." he nods, thinking for a moment, then looking up with a sigh, and moving back to the window. Outside is a coastline, with a lone palm tree and small boat. "Well. One last time. To say my goodbyes at the club." He heads to the door, going to the club. Chipz enters Club Rouge, being greeted by Minerva. In the distance, Scifri says "He's here." It is apparently Minerva's birthday. Chipz is annoyed that he didn't know, but he hugs her, saying "Happy birthday sadly." Momager is getting drunk tomorrow apparently, and warns him of Lewdness. Chipz gives her shit over the shirt being 'safe', and she rebuttals commenting on his V neck. Chipz says he needs to talk to her before she leaves. Chipz promises to sing her a birthday song tomorrow, then kisses her moon. Inside the club, there are several people in Spartan Armor with Space, who was commissioned by them. The archangels were apparently booling Space, and he had to have Minerva sort them out. He instantly starts fighting with the archangels. Minerva thought he was a pinata apparently, so Chipz gives him to her as a 'pet'. She calls Space a 'shitbox'. Chipz tells them to stop making rifts, Profit instantly goes "YOU DUMB BITCH" and starts shit with Space. Chipz moves to dance on the stage with everyone else. "Put more points in stamina!" Minerva "Ok bitches happy birthday to me I am the pole now!" everyone starts dancing on her. Chipz "I cant hit the back Im a taken man!" Minerva "if you pat my head ill pat yours" in a seductive voice." Minerva "Why my pwee pwee hard? " while Zero goes in dancing on her. Everyone is raving on the stage with Minerva, the club is popping. Chipz encourages her to do shots tonight. Minerva and Chipz both take a deep drink. Even Scifri gets in on it, and it seems like everything is looking up. Chipz heads to the pool "At least they are having a good time, they dont need me." After using the bathroom he comes back to the stage, where Minerva is trying to get lap dances. Everyone tries to get Chipz to give her a lap dance. Zero "You have the hair, you have the body-" When Chipz says he's not a dancer. Kuri offers to give her a dance instead, and begins awkwardly dancing on her, then Pierson begins twerking on her as well. Minerva tries to get Kuri to give Chipz a lapdance. She gets Chad to try to pressure him into accepting it. Minerva says Kuri steals kisses from people by freezing time. "Just like this alcohol i'm on fire tonight." Minerva reminds Chipz about Lanfear, asking where she is and putting a damper on his mood a bit, so he takes another shot. Minerva gets a dancer on each leg, and tells Don "You can use your full body, we need to 'talk' later." and that "I want a little demon inside me." Minerva hits level 60 from this intensive dance. She must have put a lot of points into Stamina. As the dance finally wrapped up, everyone claps. Minerva says "You wait until I can get hands you will never be safe again." Minerva drags Dom off to the Red Room, saying "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME." Chipz moves off to rest for a moment in the pool, noting how everyone is getting lap dances. Then he moves to the Bridge, where Zero is talking with Prophet. He backs off after saying hello. Kuri is apparently scared of planes. Chipz wanders the club for a bit, looking for people, eventually heading back to the base of the bridge to skim his phone and see who is around. Chipz cant talk with Minerva because of her lapdance with Dom, so he begins to wander more. Kuri wants Chipz to meet Lost Pause, but they cant get the Uber sent because Minerva. Chipz heads back across the bridge, passing the group which now includes Scifri. Cor in on top of the ship, but Chipz turns the other way, heading for the nose of the ship instead to gaze out over the city. Cor comes over, seeming sad, and stands by Chipz. Cor asks Chipz how he is doing. He says he is content, and that it is good to see everyone having a good time. Cor and Chipz talk about friends and support, Chipz dropping strong hints about his impending death. Cor tries to be encouraging. They talk about Scifri's trip to hell, and Folkona's madness, and fixing it. In the process of removing some of the Madness so it wouldn’t kill her, Cor had to hold her down. Chipz pats Cor's head, Cor asks if he's leaving. Chipz says "Well. I'll be back. " Cor "if you don't come back i'll find you. I searched through time and space to find you." "if he asks, tell him I hate him still." Cor pulls out his fancy coat and club and hat. "If you disappear i'll find you and beat the crap out of you... probably not but." "I won't be gone long it will all be ok. Look who am I? Im a crazy mother fucker I got this!" "It's kind of sad I didn't see VII downstairs. I was hoping to say goodbye to him." Chipz gets Cor to go grab Scifri so he can say goodbye. Zero tells Chipz "You better not run away." Scifri asks "Long night?" They talk about the city and the view for a moment. "Are you good?" Chipz "I'll make it brief. I get your a busy man and you have a lot of shit to do. before I say what I have to say I wanna say, Be careful man. Take care of your friends, don't get anybody killed." Scifri "That's why I wanted to make a group. I felt like if we stuck together we wouldn't go off and do something stupid on our own. But I guess i'm still an idiot." Chipz "If you can say that then I still have hope for you. Im the biggest idiot there is." They talk about learning and loving and losing, and how it changes and defines someone. Scifri says he's (Scifri) been losing a lot recently, and that he needs to star learning. Chipz "Every action is learning .Just be safe." Chipz tells Scifri hes going away for a while. Scrifri "Like... Where?" . Chipz "I have some things I need to take care of. Let's call it my mission." "You going on this mission alone?" Scifri asks. "yea." "What about VII?" Chipz says "What about VII, I figured he's your new right hand man right?" They laugh. Chipz says he has no right hand man now, it was only Scifri. "We both do our best, shoot for the stars." Scifri said. Chipz tells Scifri to take care of everyone while he's gone, and Scifri offers his hand, "Friends, right? I know we have been through a lot but, I care about you." Chipz doesn't take the hand. "Don't be stupid, please." And Scifri waves, leaving. Chipz stares down, then out to the city again. He stares out at the nightclub, before heading across the ship to the bridge, where Don and Minerva wait for him. Don mentions Zen is the only one on Joey's side pushing for war. Chipz yells for Minerva, and says he wants to talk to her and Mimika, moving back up the ship with them. Chipz apologizes saying he won't be able to see her tomorrow. She says she wants him to sing to her now instead, so he does with Reverb and the guitar. Mimika hugs behind Minerva to be her arms, slapping Chipz who says "Harder. Those aren't the keys!" causing Mimika to draw her sword. Minerva says she loves bad boys, and that Dom and Laughing Jack get her every time. Chipz tells her he's going to be gone on vacation for a while. Chipz "We have had some good times." and hug Minerva. Then she uses Respawn Jitsu to teleport away. Chipz talks to Mimika, saying "I think that's the last of them. VII didn't show up today so I couldn't say goodbye to him..." "He's gonna binge of triple cheeseburgers and kill himself." Mimika "You feel ready?" Chipz "yea. I actually feel ready. I am at peace. i think people will be just fine without me." Chipz says he wants to see Lanfear again but can't. Mimika asks if he's come to terms with that. "Kimple promised I would see her one last time before then, she promised so i'll hold her to it." "So you enjoying your time as a watcher?" Mimika "Its painful." Chipz "I can imagine. Is there ever a point and time where you can act?" Mimika "technically under our discretion. But anything I do can impact long term plans." Mimika and Chipz talk more about her being a Watcher, she opens up about how hard it is to form relationships knowing a cycle could reset it all. Chipz says "What's that old saying, its better to have loved and lost than to never have loves at all." Mimika "Maybe that's why kimple is how she is." Mimika doesn't want kimple to have to clean up her messes but Chipz thinks she likes it. Chipz asks if Kimple will be around tonight. Mimika says shes been thinking. "I guess it doesn't matter for me. Everything started and will end with Kimple. You have any advice for me?" They stared at the city for a bit, before Chipz said "Well. I had better get going them eh?" And Mimika nodded. "I really meant it when I said I hope it goes well for you." "Thank you. And FIND YOUR KEYS!" Chipz yelled back as he moved towards the nose of the ship again. "Such! A glorious view." He sighed. "I'm going to miss it." ended at 3:07 AM ET Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts